


Can I Keep You?

by Bluebird (Daintypuss)



Series: Ficlets, drabbles, and prompts oh my [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kinda, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, crowley is a pimp, sharing is not caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daintypuss/pseuds/Bluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean get's slightly possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep You?

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Constructive criticism would be loved if you have the time.

Dean opened his eyes at the sound of movement, his head lifting to find the source and met the intense gaze of another man, whose dark mussed hair was a tell tale sign of what had transpired, as he was pulling on a pair of slacks. Dean gave the man a smirk and gestured for him to come closer with a pull of his finger.

The man complied, though the look on his face showed that he wasn't entirely willing, the hesitation clear as his eyes darted from his shirt that was draped over the back of a chair to Dean. When he came close enough Dean pulled him down onto his naked lap, disappointed that he hadn't woken from his sex coma in time to stop his partner from putting his pants back on.

"Who said you could get dressed?" Dean moved forward and pressed his mouth to the man's neck and began kissing the bruises he had made earlier in the evening. His free hand began to roam up the man's leg, running along the inside of his thigh and stopping at his groin palming the area.

Cas shifted uncomfortably and attempted to move away from the stimulation, afraid he wouldn't be able to leave if he let this continue on. But Dean's grip tightened prompting a frustrated sigh before he spoke, "I have other clients Dean. You're making me late for my next appointment."

"Hm blow them off and stay with me. You know you want to Cas." Dean mumbled into his neck, his light kisses had evolved into little nips and licks that traveled upwards to the hollow behind his ear.

Cas swallowed, trying to pull away once more wishing he hadn't even came back to the bed, "They've already paid."

"I'll double whatever they paid, you know I can. C'mon Cas." The attack on his neck let up, but Dean was still palming his groin. But now that Cas could move his head without it seeming like an invitation he turned to met Dean's possessive gaze.

He swallowed once more and knew he had to be firm other wise it would go in one ear and out the other, "That's not the point, I have a reputation, Dean."

Dean frowned, scoffing as he spoke and released his grip on Cas, "As a punctual whore? Yea, that's worth preserving."

Cas' eyes widened at that statement. Sure it was fact but Dean had no right to call him out on his life choices, not when he was doing nothing with his life and just living off daddies money. Cas stood and walked with purpose to the chair where his shirt hung from. He pulled it on angrily and shot Dean a dark glance as he made his way to the door.

"Hey, don't get all pissy." Dean crawled forward on the bed, his eyes suddenly showing slight signs of regret, "I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to share you. I want to be your only client." His tone was sincere enough for Cas to release his grip on the door handle and turn to face Dean who had shifted to just sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and with his forehead in his hands looking down at the floor. Cas watched Dean as his head rose, his face suddenly light up with an idea, "Could we do that? Can I keep you?"

Cas couldn't help but let his mouth fall open in surprise and felt his face warm under Dean's stare while he waited for a response. He shook his head, brushing off the hopefulness that Dean could of meant something deeper than just wanting to posses him like a greedy child, and laughed slightly, he had to be joking, "What like as a pet?"

The thought of have Cas all to himself was thrilling enough but Cas' response set aflame a whole new set of desires. Ones Dean couldn't help but let spew out enthusiastically.  
"Yea we could get you a collar with your name and my number on it, so if you get lost- I'm kidding." _Maybe._ "You can stop with the murder eyes."  
He licked his lips at the thought of having Cas on a leash, his to control and his to command. And most importantly, his and his alone. He would know were all the marks on Cas came from and he couldn't help his growing excitement.

Dean was interrupted from his perverse train of thought by the sound of a door opening, his eyes darted upwards and saw Cas give a shrug as he went out the door.

"I don't know that's something Crowley would have to decide on. So you'll have to speak with him. But I really do have to go." Cas turned to look at Dean once more before closing the door and gestured down to Dean's groin, "So you'll have to deal with that one on your own."

Dean groaned as the door shut and fell back onto the bed, missing Cas' presence already though mostly because he'd much rather have his hot mouth around his dick than his own hand.

He stared up at ceiling for a moment, thinking more about the idea of having Cas all to himself and the longer he thought about the better it sounded. Dean sat up and reached down to pull his cell from his jeans and began dialing.


End file.
